The Change of a life time
by Shooting Star 95
Summary: When she came home they were gone now she is moving to Japan to live with some family named the Uchihas.What has the world come to!Sorry if the summary sucks but this is my first story.I will tell what happened to her parents later on in the story.SasuSak
1. Ok

Hey thanx for opening my story this is my first story so plz tell me if i do anything worng!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
"All boarding in gate F flight 237"  
'That's me,' thought a 16 year old girl named Sakura.(a/n i hate it when pplz describe what they look like so just imagine her in a dress) She was flying to Japan from California in first class.She was against the idea but the people at the station said that we had to till we turn 18 , "But I barely turned 16!"she exclaimed.Tough they didn't care about that.They were just trying to do what her parents will said.

"Who did they say we were going to live with again?"she thought aloud.'Be quiet!Oh great,look what you've done now there are people staring at us!'said inner Sakura.(a/n she wont show up alot cuzz i'm 2 lazy to write for 2 Sakuras sorry to disappoint anyone who likes her)'I won't know any of them later now will I.'She stated more than questioned. 'Now go back in that little box and don't come back out!' 'NO!!' she screamed.

'Good now that, that's taken care of...'she thought.  
"Buckel your seat belts we are ready for take off"said the captain.Then they went down the runway and took off.

12 hours later "Welcome to Japan!To get to luggage claim go to port A24 in the baggage claim area.Have a nice stay in Japan and welcome back to thoughs who live here!"said the captains.

"Great,now all i have to do is look for a sighn that says where i need to go,"said Sakura.Then once she walked out of the terminal ahe sawa big sighn saying Sakura Haruno held by some dude with a mask covering his face.(guess who)  
"Good evening, I take it you're Miss Haruno."he stated more than questioned.  
"Uh...yea and you are?"she asked."I am Hatake Kakashi,just call me Kakashi," he said.  
"Ok you can jsut call me Sakura then also Mr.Kakashi,"she said "Just Kakashi" "Ok Just Kakashi" He could tell shewas clearly mocking him but he let it slip because after all she had just lost sll of her family.

Sorry but i must end it there.So plz reveiw for me and tell me if i didanythingworng if so tell me in the review.If any of you have anything you want me to throw in the story P.M. me anf tell me thanx review if you want and i'll give you a peice of the strawberry cake i have. 


	2. room is huge!

Thanx to those who reviewed!Sorry it took so long im sorta doing this in a hurry so sorry if anything is wrong!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Once they got to the mansion Kakashi had to go to the store so that just left Sakura and Sasuke in an akward silence, atleast to Sakura.

"So..."she said(im not going to keep going she and he you will know who it is trust me!)

"Here let me show you to your room!"

'Ok he is weriod'

"Alright!"

Once inside he took her up to the third floor,"this is where you will sleep".They walked into a room that had black walls one had a murial of a sunset on the beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful!"

"My brothers friend Deidara painted it."

"D-did you say D-deidara?!"

"Yea why you know him?"

"Yea is he in town?"

"Yep i'm are suppose to meet him and a few other friends of my brothers at the club tonight."

"Wait...Tonight!Can I go with you please!"

"Er...Sure i guess but you need to be ready in 10 minutes flat."

"Ok get out so I can change.Oh and can you wait outside the door for me cause I don't remember the way back down."

"Sure,but why don't I just wait on your bed I promise I won't peak."

"What the heck!No way get out and wait!"

"Geez women stop screaming in my ear!"

"Sorry.So can you please wait outside for me..."

"Yes I will ok,now get dressed i'll be right outside the door."

"Ok."

After he was outside she went to her closet and got out her party dress.(a/nher cloghs and stuff was shipped to the house)The dress had purple silk under it like a slip then on top of that it had a black lace with a glittery flower design on it.

"Lets go."

"Alright follow me."

So once they were downstairs ,in the garge.They got into his black mercadies(is that how you spell it.  
On the inside she was so excited to see her friends again,but she showed nothing on the outside her parents taught her how to be emontionless.She still doesn't know why either.

"We're here."

"Huh ok coming."

Sorry but I have to end it here so I can do my homework( but I dont want to!).Sorry it took so long to update.

Please review tell me what i'm doing wrong.Tell me any suggestions that you want, but don't be to harsh please!  
Oh and the reason it tookso long to update is cause I couldn't upload the file on my account XD! I'm such a retard lolz! 


	3. reunited at last

Sorry about the late update!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto just the plot of this story.

Oh and excuse my grammar I suck at spelling some words

After they pulled up to the club and was let in by secerity(sp?) Sasuke led her to the V.I.P. lounge. When they entered everyone went silent. Then after this a blonde headed guy turned around and had a very shocked look on his face. "S-sakura?!" he yelled. At the mention of the name three other guys turned around and was also very shocked the see the pink haired girl.

"G-guys?!"

"What are you doing here Sakura?" asked Sasa I'm going to give them nic-names so I don't have to type their real names cause 2 b truthful i'm 2 lazy to do of so.

"Sasa,D.D.,Tobi,Fishy?!" The said people just mentioned ran up to her and they had a group hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Ok what's going on here?," asked Sasuke

"Huh? Oh I forgot to mention that we go way back like when I was 6 and they were 12."

Once she said this everyone went back to talking to each other, while Sakura took a seat by D.D

and they started to talk.

"So wat r u doin in Japan?," sasa

"Um it's kind of a long story," saku

"Well we have all night for you to tell us. So when are you going back to America yeah?" D.D

"First answer the question then tell us why u r here." Fishy

"Sakura is a good girl and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi

"Ok i'm currently living in Japan right now and I don't know if i'm going back to America,"

"So where are your mom and dad?" sasa

"W-well my m-mom d-died i-i-in a a a a-

"It's ok you don't have to tell us." sasa said giving her a comforting hug.At this the people around them started to stare at them, but Sasa just sent them a glare saying 'back-off-or-die'

"It's ok I don't know why I broke down like that anyway," saku.At this they all looked at her strangly, but let it pas.

"Ok so my mom died in a car crash,but my dad is a diffrent story which I can't tell you around here."

After she said this a waitress came by to ask if they needed a drink. Sasa, D.D,Fishy,and Tobi ordered a grape smirnoff, while Sakura just took a cherry coke. After she left to get the drinks they started off on a new subject.

"So Sakura do you wan't us to introduce you to all of our friends?" D.D

"Yea. Sure. Sounds like fun."

So she followed them to a large booth that had quite a few people around it. Once they arrived the whole group got silent.

"Hey you guys what's happenen(sp?)" random person.

"Ok you guys this is Sakura our child hood friend that we told you about..."

"Sakura forgive me if i spell ther names worng and i'm gonna add a few other people k this is Zetzu Hiddan Itachi Pein Konan Khelsi Kandace and Aaron and Sara." Fishy

"Nice to meet all of you," saku

"Hey your that girl who is suppose to be living with me my bro and parents," said Itai

"Um..."

"Oh sorry i'm Itachi Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh ok that helps. Well it's nice to meet you and stuff I guess...yea i'm going to go talk to the Dj,"

"Saku your not about to do what I think your about todo are you?" D.D

She got a mischeifies(sp?) look in her eye and said,"I don't know what your talking about."

With that she was already acroos the dance floor talking to the Dj.

"I still don't see how she does that without us seeing her move, and you would think that with our trained eyes we would be able to." Fishy

"Huh? What are you guyes talking about?" Saku asked as she pped up out of no where."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tobi is a good boy don't hurt me..." said a whimpering Tobi after she scared him. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"To answer your question we were talking about the archery club we are in."sasa

"Oh ok. Come dance with me someone." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

At this request the whole entire male population in the club came rushing over say cheesy stuff like dance with me cause I can... but they never finished when they saw who she was hanging out with at that they rushed off.

"Ugh.Fine then i'll make you dance with me!"

Once she said this all 4 guys took off running not wanting to face the wrath of the pink headed girl.Unfortanantly she had to go befor she could catch them. Sasuke was ready to leave and he had another girl with him so she guessed she was going to have to sit back seat and listen to gay songs or something.

She said her good-byes to her friends asking when they were going to see each other again and so on and so forth. Turns out she will see them tomorrow.

Once they got home Sasuke and the girl who's name is Karina went up stairs to his room, while Sakura went to the living room to watch some T.V.

After she got tired ,and went upstairs and changed then _**TRIED**_ to go to sleep but it seems that a few doorways down there was a lot of _commotion _going on in the room to where she couldn't sleep. So instead she walked all the way back down the stairs and went to sleep on the couch.

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope this was long enough if not then just tell me in a review or something. I would make it longer but for a odd reason i'm like extreamly tired right now so good-night or good-morning afternoon whatever time it is where you are. If there was any confusion oranything just let me know and I will explain in the next chapter. I was thinking of doing little skit thingys before each chapter give me your opion(sp?) that. R&R the more reviews the more quicker I try to update!


	4. sick

Hiya!Sorry about the late update.

I'm writing this chapter because 2day was the last day of school for the year don't want the summer 2 end quick because i'm going to a newschool next year and will finally be in the 8th grade!

Disclaimer:Dont own Naruto...

Sakura woke up feeling something on top of her stomach. When she opened her eyes she found out it was a person, but couldn't figure out who. So she tried to roll him off, but he was to heavy.

"Hey get off me your heavy." she said sleepily about to pounce on the person...or try to at least.

"Huh your awake. Yay my plan worked. You know you sure are a light sleeper cause I just sat on you and then you woke up!" he said

"D.D. I really don't want to break anything so if you be so kind as to get off of me!" she said

After she said this he got off. Once she sat up she realized that everyone she met last night in theclub was there.

"Uh...Hi again." Sak

"Hey Sakura why are you sleeping on the couch?" weasle

"Um...don't ask hehehehe yea so why is everyone staring at me?" shesaid feelingsick after remembering what she hadheardlast night

"Saku your turning really green, do you wantme to call a docter?" Sasa asked with concern laced in his voice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE SCARY PLACE!!" she screamed and then got up and ran behind D.D.Everyone sweatdropped

"Come on i'll take you to get something to drink maybe that will makeyou feel better." d.d.

"Fine but hurry up because we have a meeting to attend to Deidara." pein

"A meeting for what?" saku

"Archery club." Fishy said quickley

"Ok. What ever you say."

"Come on now lets get you somewater and then back to bed k."Konnoa(sp?)

So d.d., Saku, and Konnoa went to get Saku some water and to take her back to bed.

When Saku got to the kitchen she glanced at the clock which said 5am in purple letters( I know i've never seen a digital clock with purple letters but hey thererich they get whatever they want)

"Huh...d.d."

"Yes saku"

"Is it really 5 am?"

"Yea"

"Then why in the world did you wake me up! I couldve slept another 2 to 4 hours!"

"Well we needed the living room for the meeting because our original meeting room is under going construction"

"Oh well then in that case why are ya'll having a meeting so early?" as she saidthe Konnoa gave her a glass of ice water.

"We never have the time to have one during the day." Konnoa

"Oh ok well see ya'll in a few!"

With that she went upstairs and was about to enter her room when she heard the same noises from a few hours before in Sasuke's room.with this she ran all the way back down the stairs. On the fifth step she tripped but caught her self by doing a back flip and landing on the carpet.cuasing such a ruckus made everyone look in her direction just in time to see her catch herself falling.

"Sakura are you ok you look like a ghost your so pale. By the way that was a nice landing."d.d.

"I think i'm going to puke, but I can't find the bathroom."

"Here let me take you." Konnoa

"Thanx"

"no prob."

Once they got there she started to vomit all of the stuff that she had last night at the club. Once she was done Konnoa took here back to the living room and layed her down on the couch. She then left and came back with a wet wash clough and put it on her forhead.

"Aww.Saku you will feel better soon I promise as a matter of fact i'm going to call Lady Tsunade to come take a look at you right now." Sasa

"Ok. Just no shots please!"

"We can't make any promises"d.d.

Saku POV

15 minutes l8er

So this lady walks in and comes straight to me, with another lady holding a pig behind her.

They ask what's worng with me and Konnoa tells her what happened. So she does all this

weird test on me and then says the 4 words I dread the most...

"she needs a shot"

After she says this I say, " You know what I feel a 100 better now!" but regret saying that becuase right after I say these words I get up and runstraight to the bathroom again. So sheruns after me and starts to rub my back in a soothing manner, but what I don't know is that she is telling the other lady 'Shizune' as she was called to get my shot prepared.

When i'm done vomiting she takes me back to the couch but i'm just sitting right now. When Shizune walks in the room with the needle I was about to take off but I sort of couldn't due to

Fishy, d.d.,Sasa, and Tobi each either holding a leg or arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!," I screamed when she gave me the shot. It was very painful. I thought I was going to die, but then I remembered

what my parents said. Show nopain or fear, face them when needed don't let them take over your life. I stopped screaming immedatialy(SP) ,and everyone looked at me to see if I had passed out or something like that butwhat they saw was a poker faced me and nothing else

Sorry if this is to short, also forall of the spelling and grammar errors. I was sort of rushing through thischapter and was nervousbecause my mom isasleep and my lil bro and I were sort of screaming at the top of ourlungs and my mom and can go into labour anytime now so yea.

Please review and tell me if I stink and should just quit this story all together or help me in any areas that I might need help in.

So today was the last day of this skewl year 4 me so i'm extreamly happy that i'm out for the summer , but I have to go to another new school next year. So I have a diffrent I.D. for each of my jr. high years! I am so not happy at the moment but so what. THANX FOR ALL OF THOUGHS WHO REVIEWED!!


	5. School & Pig

Hey thanx 4 the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In a couple of hours she was feeling better. The best part was is thathe arm didn't even bruse from the shot.

So right now she is laying in her bed and listening to everyone yell at Sasuke for using a 'jutsu'(sp) on her. Then she heard some muffled yelling then everyone came into the room.

"Say sorry idiot!" pein

"Fine, i'm sorry," sasuke gritted out.

" Sorry for what?" saku asked

"You will learn later in time. Ok now that that, that's done let's get ya'll to school!!" Tsunade

"Cut the crap with the riddles!! That's all the police talk about!...woops! I didn't mean to say that out loud...hehehehe, " saku. After shesaid this there was an akward silence...

"We will talk to you later but right now we have to get to school and that includes you lil missy" sasa

"Fine what time does school start?" saku

" In like30 minutes." Tobi

" What are you serious!! I have to get dressed! Get out everyone. out out out!!"saku

With that everyone got out and she went to the closet grabbed her uniform(a/n just imagine a white blouse with a plaid(sp) vest and skirt a tie with mary janes and knee length stockings in your 2 most favorite colors )put it on and went to the restroom connected to her room. Once in she brushed her hair and put some flower clips to match her outfit.

"Ok let's go."saku

"Alright. Oh and Sakura you beat your recorded of getting dressed itonly took you a minute this time."Fishy

"Yeah he's right,"D.d

"Yay! Now let's go. I don't want to be late!" Saku

"Ok" everyone excluding Sakura

They went outside and they all got in a car.

**LIST**(They are left to right starting at the drivers seat)

**Sasori, Sakura, Deidara,Tobi, Kisame.( convertible)**

**Sasuke, Karina, Zetsu, Hiddan(Lamberginie(sp)**

**Itachi, Aaron, Konan, Pein(Mustang)**

**Khelsi & Kandace(2 seater convertible)**

**Tsunade & Shizune(same as K&K)**

Once they arrived at the school d.d. and sasa took Saku to the front office. When they got there they gother shechule(sp) and locker ex.

They took herto Sasuke who waswith his 'click.'

Take good care of her she has almost the shechule as you ,but we have some classes with her. Oh and don't let your fangirls get her ok!"d.d.

"Saku be a good girl ok" Tobi

"-giggle- Ok Tobi you be a good boy also understand? If you arn't then we will just have to have a relapse of last time won't we." she said in a demonic voice.

By the time she finished the sentence everyone was looking at her like what the heck?

"What!" she asked.Tobi hide behind d.d.'...and he calls himself a akatsuki,' d.d thought.

" Uh yea we have to go..."d.d.

"Ok see you later!!" she said all happy now.

"Hey you feeling alright now?" Sasuke

"Yea. Lets go to class." saku

"Alright." sasuke

They would've walked to class in silence. Although someone won't stop flirting with all the girls he looks at so heis currently making out with some girl he just grabbed off the side. When they to classroom Sakura went and sat at the top of the classroom where no one else was.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg

That was the tardy bell. Everyone rushed to their seats and sat down, but sasuke walked up to where she was, but before he got there this blonde kid shouted, "Hey Sasuke bleep!! Come sit with us!!""

"Naruto, haven't I told you not to talk in all exclamation(sp?) points." sasuke

"Yea about that I was just trying to get your attention so you don't have to bite my head off, geeze," Naruto

"Whatever, i'm sitting up here because if I don't I will be in a lot of trouble with some people,"Sasuke

"Why, I never in my entire-" naruto

"Shut-up dobe" Sasuke

"Grrrr I oughta," Naruto

" What?" Sasuke

"Thats enough!" Teacher

"Fine" Sasuke & Naruto

"Sasuke take a seat please," Teacher

"Yes ma'am" Sasuke

" I see we have a new student." Teacher

With this everyone's eyes turned and looked at Sakura, her face tuned a slight shade of pink from all the attention.

"Please come up and introduce yourself,"Teacher

She did as she was told and walked up then started talking," My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet ya'll."

"My name is Kristine-sensie. Please take the seat you were already sitting in." Kristine

"Yes ma'am," Sakura

On her way she was getting wolf calls from the boys along with some weird look in their eyes.

So the teacher began her lesson on physics. She took notes and listened very closely to what she was saying. 45 minutes later the bell rung and she quickly got her stuff together and went up to Sasuke.( Oh yea Sasuke ended up sitting by Naruto and Sakura sat by herself in the back, but she is ok with being alone , because she is used to it( i'll explain later on)

Once they got the class room Sakura spotted Deidara,Sasori,Kisame,Tobi,ext.( mainly all of their group and who else I mentioned) at the top of the classroom. Sasori waved her up there, and she did as she was told and went up to where he was.

"So how has your day been so far?" Sasori

"Fine," Sakura

"Thats good, you haven't had problems with any girls yet?" Sasori

"No, no one has bothered me yet," Sakura

"Well you know just tell us if something is worng, ok,"Sasori

"Yea, but what if I can fight my own battles?" Sakura

"No Sakura! I will not let you do that. Do you understand me?!"Sasori

Once he said this the whole class was looking at the two.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" Sakura

With this people actually started to take pictures. So Sakura quickly hid behind Sasori, while he just growled at all of them. After he did that everyone immediatly snapped to the front.

ring

10:00 minutes after the tardy bell.

Everyone is still talking and chating while Sakura was writing down the notes on the board.

"Hey sakura, you don't have to write those down." Kakashi

"Ahhh!Oh my gosh! You scared the heck out of me!" Sakura

"Sorry," Kakashi

"It's ok. Oh why don't we have to write that down?" Sakura said going back to her usual emotionless face.

"The teacher never teaches stuff, so in other words he's not going to show till 3 2 1.."Kakashi

"Sorry i'm late,"Teacher

"We have a new student, you know who you are so come and introduce yourself,by the way my name is Alex-sensie," Alex

She walked up there and said,"My name is Sakura Haruno." With that she walked back tyo her seat and on the way she got some more wolf calls and that same look, but they all stoped when they saw Sasori, Deidara, Kisame,Tobi,Kakashi,and all the rest of the akatsuki glaring 100 doubled at them.

" Ok everyone free period,"Alex

Once he said that everyone started talking.

Sakura was just sitting there reading a book called 'Define Normal', while a whole group of girls came up to her. When the blonde slapped her hand on the desk Sakura looked up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I help you." sakura stated more than questioned.

"Uh yea you can!" the blonde stated in a snobish(sp?) voice.

"Well, what do you need help with."Sakura

"I just came to warn to stay away this group and my Sasuke!!"blondie( no offence to blondes! I also have blonde well half of it cause i'm a strawberry-blonde)

"Um look girl-" Sakura

"The names Ino!" Ino

"Ok well look you pig I don't want any of them so back down now or-"Sakura

"Sakura stop teasing the pig you know it's not nice or smart to mess with a wild wort hog," Deidara

"I am most certainly not a pig Sakura!! H-hi Deidara. Can I please speak to my new friendalone please!" Pi-I mean Ino

"New friend my hand! More like Enemy from Italy!" Deidara( hey I was a poet and I didn't know it!)

"Deidara I can-"Sakura

"Don't tell me you can handle it! Now come with me young lady and we'll discuse this later!"Deidara

"Fine!" Sakura

Sakura followed Deidara back to where Sasori and them were. She was mad that they still treated her like a child! She is 16 for the love of god!

"Sakura what did I tell you!"Sasori

"To tellyou if there were any problems,"sakura stated lazily

"Yes and went and disobyed me did you not?"Sasori

"Not really you didn't state what type of conflict that I needed to tell you about so i just assumed that you ment a fight," Sakura

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" Sasori

"Yes father dear! I am most certainly sorry for being smarter than you!" Sakura said with fake tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ok, you win i'm sorry for acting like your father. I just don't want you to get hurt again," sasori

"Yea you chose the best character to do that!"Sakura

"I know i'm sorry," Sasori

"I'm sorry too!"Sakura, with that they hugged. Everyone in class including the teacher were looking at them llike WTHeck.

Sorry so late at updating, but my mom had her baby on June 11 so I got a new brother!He's so adorable!!

I will make a side story on what Sakura did to Tobi.

Oh yea I will not update next week because i'm going to church camp!!

Ya'll will know what her father did later on in the story! so please r&r I accept Anonymous reviews also!!


	6. School lunch track and a cry for help

Sorry so late! I've been really busy lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Ok let's get on with the lesson," teacher

So he started his boring lesson on ( your most hated class except gym/lunch( oh and if you do hate thoughs classes wtheck is worng with you! lolz j/k)

Sakura was taking down notes when Sasori passed her a texter( you knowthosethings that only work ifyour sittingby someone in class and your to lazy to write notes) thing. So she turned off the sound and started to text him. ( In the bold is Sakura and underlined is Sasori)

Hey waz up?

Nuttin much oh nd again srry

Like i said b4 no big

K so wat r u planin on doin 2 pig

nuttin yet. y ?

she is always startin beef wit Konna

o wat do u have next?

workshop nd u?

um I think alternate singing( don't ask I just made it up)

Ok u'll like dat class

k kewl! da bells bout 2 ring right?

yea but keep this we have gym after 3rd ok

alright

bye

bye

With that they put their texter things away in their messenger bag. Sakura's was lined with baby blue and the main was a purple lavender. Sasori's is lined brown and main blood red.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Was that the bell?" sakura

"Yea," Kisame

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi

"Alright see ya'll later!" Sakura

With that she gave them all hugs and left with Sasuke.They made it to room 321 ( I didn't make that up it was the room # thati stayed in at camp.)

"Welcome to alternate singing! Miss Haruno, my name is Stan." stan

"Um...Thanks?" sakura

"You can take a seat by Mr. Uchiha in the circle," stan

"Right,"sakura

"Ok everyone I want ya'll to stand with your partner one will play guitar the other sing, oh and Miss.Haruno I need you to do both so I can seewho needs to be your partner," stan

"Yes sir, oh and by the way call me Sakura," Sakura

"Ok ,Sakura take your place on stage you will be singing me against the world byHalo Friendlies

She grabs the guitar and Garra is doing the base.

she begins

Hey boys hey girls

Hey anybody who will listen

In case you haven't noticed

It's just me against the world today

I fell out the wrong side of the bed and landed in the woods be-

Cause i think there's pop rock screaming at me from across the room.

I'm tryin' to be nice,

I'm tryin' to be reasonable

But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be

You're looking for that nice girl from the day before

Don't bother she don't live here anymore

'Cos it's me against the world

Oh what a stupid day

Yeah it's me against the world

So stay out of my way

And in case you haven't noticed,

And in case you haven't heard,

It's just me against the world

And the world is winning.

You could have let me stay in bed

I've got this pounding in my head

And nothing's Ok,

Won't you stay out of my face today

I'm slamming doors I'm slamming phones and watch out for-

I'm tryin' to be nice

I'm tryin' to be reasonable

But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be

You're looking for that nice girl from the day before

Don't bother she don't live here anymore

'Cos it's me against the world

Oh what a stupid day

Yeah it's me against the world

So stay out of my way

And in case you haven't noticed,

And in case you haven't heard,

It's just me against the world

And the world is winning.

I'm gonna be impossible

I've gotta tell you answer in bed

I'm gonna be impossible

I've gotta tell you answer in bed

I'm gonna be impossible

I've gotta tell you answer in bed

I'm gonna make you believe what i said

I'm gonna make you...

'Cos it's me against the world

Oh what a stupid day

Yeah it's me against the world

So stay out of my way

And in case you haven't noticed,

And in case you haven't heard,

It's just me against the world

Oh what a stupid day

Yeah it's me against the world

So stay out of my way

And in case you haven't noticed,

And in case you haven't heard,

It's me against the world

And the world is winning

She finishes off and standes up. Garaa follows but he sits instead of staying there because he wasn't being paired.

"Whoa, that was wonderful you two! I believe ya'll will be paired together for the rest of the year!"stan

"But-" Garra

"No buts Garra, ya'll are paired and thats final!" stan

"Fine but our song is going to have a drum solo in it got that pinky!"Garra

"Wha, Oh ok ,but here's a little hint don't call me pinky got it!" Sakura

"Oh did I just offend you!?" he said faking sympathy

"Yea, ya did Mr. Sandman, oh yea i went there!"Sakura

"Well you know somthing Saku?"Garra

"What,"Sakura

"We have been through this argument over a thousand times before!" Garra

"I know you stick with calling me pinky and I stick with calling you panda or pandy," Sakura

Everyone exspecially Sasuke was looking back and forth between the two teens till one was brave enough to ask, " Do ya'll know each other?" random teen who wants to die or atleast run for his life.

"Yes you dimwit!" said Sakura looking very demonic.

"Sakura calm down remember what me and Temari taught to you." Garra stated more than asked.

"Yea, but can i get a hug it will help!"sakura asked with a lot of enthusiasm

"Sure come here," with that he gave her a hug.

"So what do you have next?"Garra

"Gym," she said excitedly

"You won't be happy when we get there oh and i'll introduce you to my gang since Mr-i'm-to-cool-and-to-much-of-a-playboy over there won't," Garra

"I heard that!"Sasuke

"Good, becuase it's true," Sakura

"Hey, you have only known me for a day and this is what you think of me,"Sasuke

"Yea, and this day has been enough! I can't wait till I turn 18!"Sakura

"Why,"Garra

"Long story i'll tell you later k,"Sakura

"Fine,"Garra

DDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Ok that bell is strange.."Sakura

"Well lets get to gym," Garra

(I was going to end it here but since I didn't get to update i'll make this one longer than usual)

So they walked to the gym, and once they got there Sakura followed Garra to a group of kids.

"Hey guys this is Sakura," Garra. He side stepped so that she was in front of him instead of behind him.

"Hiya," she said nervously

"Hey,"they all said in unison

"My name is Tenten,"said a girl with to chinesse styled hair buns.

"I'm Hinata,"A timid looking girl

"Neji,"

"Shikamru -snore-," he fell back asleep

"Kiba the ladies man!" Sakura gave him this look that said 'in-your-dreams-or-afterlife-depending-on-garra.

"Ignore him,"Garra

"Sakura is that you?!"

"Temari!" sakura

"So it is!"temari

"I haven't heard from you in like 4 years!"sakura

"I know i've been busy,"temari

"Let me guess you lost my number."sakura stated

"Am i that easy to read?"temari

"For me yes cause you know how it is,"sakura

(Did I miss anyone? If so tell me in a review and i'll fix them in here in the next chapter)

"Look here comes Naruto,"shikamaru

"I thought..."sakura

"He was born a geinus, but chose to be a slacker," Tenten said.

"I heard about your incounter with Ino,"Temari

"Yea, and..."Sakura

"Did you really call her a pig?!"Temari

"Yea what of it?"sakura

"No o-"temari

"GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"gai

"What in the world..."Sakura

"I heard we have a new student today, where is the delicate youg flower of youth?"gai

"Um...should I answer to him?" Sakura whispered to Garra slightly scared hewas going to find her

"Yea he is the teacher,"Garra

"Fine, I'm right here," sakura stated bored.

"Come on up here and tell us your name at the ? table!"gai

"Now you should be scared,"Garra

"What!" she hissed at Garra

"just go,"Garra

So she walked to the front of the gym and stared atthe teacher like 'what now?'

"The ? table is where we ask you?'s!"gai

"Can't we just I don't know run or somthing else?"Sakura

The whole class gasped in horror at what she just said.

"Why what a lovely idea Miss. Haruno!"gai

"1 1 laps around the whole entire school for everyone,"gai

She walked down the stage and into the dressing room along with the other girls.

"Hey Sakura,"tenten

"Hey,"she replied.

"You know you got lucky, about asking to just do laps instead,"tenten said while getting here gym cloughs(sp?(someone please tell me how to spell this I just can't remember and it's getting annoying!)on.

"Really?How?" Sakura asked while doing the same.

"He normally gives us like 100 laps around the school, but I guess since your new he'll take it easy," said Tenten

"Alright, lets get going before he does make us do 100,"Sakura said feeling slightly scared now ,but of course she kept on with her smile.

Once they walked out side the gym they started to stretch.

"Hey Sakura,"said Sasori as he started to approach them.

"Hey Sasori!"Sakura exclaimed finishing up on her stretches.

"Are you gonna run with us?"he asked

"Yea of course!"she answered.

"Ok, can you text and run at the same time?"he asked

"Umm,I think I can,"she answered with uncertaintiy.

"Alright, well come on we must get going, oh and Sasuke is running with us," he stated

"Fine ,but if his fangirls start chasing you i'm not going to keep up with you," she said

"Fine ,but if your fanboys come after you your getting on my back, unless of course you can run away from them.You know I would hate for you to get raped,"he answered.

"Yeah yeah whatever lets go,"she said

So they went to the stop and start place ,which was marked with a what do ya know GREEN marshen! He blew the whilstile, and off they went.

Hiya

hey

man these guys run fast

do you want to get on my back?

no im fine...for now

lol just let me know

yea yea your laughin now

so I am

well you see im also running from ya'll's fangirls along with my fanboys

I never knew you could run so fast what lap r u on?

my last one

what! I thought you were right beside me!

i was but i found out the the green marshen has a son who is really fast oh yea come to the GM1(green Marshen 1 gai 2 lee)

k im almost there

bye

bye

"You, beat everyone including the fastest runner in the school! Will you please join the track team of youthfulness!" gai said or yelled.

"ummmmmm..."she sort of answered

"Go a head and say yes Sakura,"said Sasori

"Are you on it?" she qeustioned him

"Yup and so is Sasuke and the rest of our gang. Now that Ithink about it we practically make up the team,"He said chuckling

"Ok, I accept your offer," she said

"Fantastical! We have practice today after school,"GM1

"Oook i'll see you then,"Sakura answered werily(sp?)

PPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFLYYYYYYYYY

"WTHeck!," Sakura qeutioned

"Thats the bell for lunch or atleast to go get dressed then go to lunch,"Sasuke said smirking.

"Ok ,but why are you smirking?" she asked

"Nothin. I'll see you at lunch time,"he said

So once she got dressed she waited for everyone else becuase she was the first dressed.

Once they were done ,they started to the lunch room. The ones who bought their lunch went and bought it while the others waited for them.After that they headed outside.

"Aren't you going to eat something Sakura?" asked Deidara.

"Well I don't have any money and I couldn't make a lunch,"she answered

"Do you want my apple?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure, I guess,"she answered with uncertainty.

-Insert gasps here-

"What?"they asked in unison(together)

"Oh nothing,"said Naruto

"Right," Sakura answered back.

All of a sudden Itachi's cell phone went off-china chicken-

"Hello,"he answered.

"Ok, see y'all later,"with that he hung up his phone.

"What did mom want?"sasuke asked(it was his mom's ring tone)

"She said herand dad are coming home tonight ,because they finished the buisness in paris,"he answered.

"Oh,"he said bluntly.

"Oh my gosh!"sakura blurted out randomly.

"What is are you hurt please tell me where is the pain?"questioned Deidara.

"Huh, nothing and nowhere.Geeze you are as bad as my mom was, it's just i've never known that Sasuke and Itachi could ever have that long of a conversation

from what i've seen,"she told him.

At this everyone excluding the stotic guys sweatdroped.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP

"Holy cow!"Sakura said.

"The day is over tis time to go home,"Sasori said

"So your telling me that was the bell to end lunch and the day??"she questioned.

"Yea pretty much,"he said bluntly

"Ok! So who am I going home with?"she asked.

"Me,"Itachi answered.

"Ok,"she replyed

"Oh and tonight you are going to meet my parents,"He added on.

"Ok!"she answered excitedly(well not to much remember she is practically emotionless so imagine that and try ur best cause im not sure if dat makes since or not??)

"Well lets go,"he said.

"Ok,"she replyed and followed him to his car.

"Oh,and you have practice in two hours so i'll bring you back then, k?"he said answered

"K,"she replyed

(((()))))(((())))(((())))

Sorry it took so long to update. Reason being is when I got back from camp I found out that my dad had cancer so i had to fly all the way to another state and see him but,i'm also thinking about going up there 2 live with him ,so I have had a very dramatic summer but some people have it worse and I pray for thoughs of you who do.

If you do notalready know I have also started to finish a story called 'For What?' so I am now working on the new chapter to that story and the side story I told y'all about (the one with Tobi and Sakura) will be put up later on but definetly before November (hopefully not that long lol).

Oh and I started a new deal that I do its called 'random word of the day' so todays is purple and 2morrows is going 2 b cat!!If y'all want to know them everyday e-mail me or put it in your comment!!

So if you want to comment on the chapter or don't, but please pray for my dad if u don't pray or anything like that then just keep him in ur heart his name is Rick so please lift him up in ur heart and mind!You don't have to but if itwon't cause to much trouble please do! The docters say its 90 currable ,but I never really trusted docters(no offence to any docters that may be on here or whoever wants to become one) If you want me to pray for someone just put their first name or last if you want andI will pray for them. So comment or not.

Thoughs of you who are wating for the next chapter of For What? please be paitent(sp?) with me im working hard on this. Thank you for your kindness to thoughs who pray. Remember review if you want to but please just pray for my dad!! ,and don't forget to give me the names of those who you want to be prayed for ,itdosen't have to be for the same reason as my dad just let me know and I will pray for them just let me knowq their name and if you want the reason why they're to be prayed for. Oh and for now on I will put a bible verse at the end of each chapter so here is one of the most important ones in the bible.

For God so loved the world,He gave his only begotten son

For who so ever believes in him shall not perish

but have eternal life

John 3:16

If you do not understand this verse please tell me in a review and I will either e-mail an explanation or explain it in the next chapter.Thjank you for your coropration(sp?)

August 6,2008


	7. SORRRYYYYYYY!

The Real Chapter! (So Original Right)

Don't own Naruto.

So I'm sitting here, right? Wrong. I'm sitting in a death trap, no not a real one. I just feel like it. Try having one of the most prejudice men give you 20 questions. Yea, not fun. Then his wife…. The saying opposites attract really does apply in this marriage. Kind of like Naruto and Hinata. Except a really strict but party maniac man and a sweet yet ferocious women. You try staring death in the face. Yea…. That'd be funny! Yea, come sit in this chair and try and make your mom's best friends interrogate you.

"Do you have any hobbies deary?" asked Mikito.

"Yes, I play guitar, sing, draw, design clothes, write poetry, and act." replied Sakura.

"OH! I'm a fashion designer myself! Sasuke is into poetry, aren't you my little Sasu-chan!" Mikito

"Mother, I thought I asked you not to call me that. Yes, poetry does interest me…" replied Sasuke.

"Hahaha! So modest lil Sasu-chan!" Mikito

We just ordered dessert. Well Sasuke, Mikito, and me. Itachi nor Fugaku like sweets. HA! If people knew sweets are my weakness, I'd probably be dead now! Anyways, I ordered The Emotional Problem Solver.(Real Dessert! Don't own! It's at Pappdeuax) Mikito ordered Black Tie Mouse Cake(Olive Garden) Sasuke got Chocolate Overdose(Made up)

After we ate we left for the house. I texted Temari and asked if she could help with the stupid complicated math homework that what's his face gave us. She said that she didn't get it either. So I took off to find Sasuke's room. I took a wild guess and knocked on the navy blue door next to the black with red and white clouds. Surprise surprise…. It was his room.

"Hn."

"Nice to see you too."

"What do you want?"

"I need help with my algebra homework."

"Ah."

"Sooo? Can you help me or what?"

"Yea."

"Ok"

So I followed him in his room and looked around and noticed he was obsessed with navy blue and has great pride about his clan. It's like he had a huge fan in his room. Instead it was painted on the wall.

"What do you need help with?"

"The Pythagerom Therom"

" a2+b2=c2"

"I know the method. Just don't know how to do it."

MYNAMEISN'

After a painful lesson with him, I called Sasori and asked if he and Deidara could come over and watch a movie with me. He replied with a yes. So I hooked up the DVD player to the amazing flat screen, then picked a movie. I chose are old classic that we would watch in my tree house when we were kids, Your's, Mine, and Our's. Once they arrived the snacks and drinks were ready. We layed down on the palled and half way through the movie I drifted off. That night I actually got some sleep…

Doremifasolatido!

Thanks for reading! R&R let me know what you think =) I'll update sooner this time =)


	8. Anyone wanna take over?

Hey guys and gals... Sooo I know what I promised and obviously I didn't come through for you at all... I've decided to give up on this story. I have no inspiration for this story anymore... It's really sad I know.. But this story has no structure what so ever! So I'm writing a different one. I have the plot line and everything for it this time. So look forward to a new and even better story! I can't decide who I want Sakura to be with butstill =P The story is going to be calles The Limo Driver's Daughter. I don't believe anyone has written a story like this, so I'm very excited! Well I'll put a poll on my profile for who Sakura should be with! So go vote so I can start my story!


End file.
